The Wife, The Trollop and the Maniac
by binhereb4
Summary: Oh..Errr..Fun, serious,  Angst, not related to any one episode hopefully some smut, case driven, Errr Come along for the ride,,,,,,


**I own nothing but my mind!**

_**The Wife, The Trollop and the Maniac**_

_**Chapter one**_

"You can't leave me- please – I can change, I can be anything you want me to be –just tell me what".

Torres's eyes strained to catch some hint of kindness in the hazel stones that now studied her…nothing….one more try maybe..

"Cal..Please"…

This time she allowed the built up tears to fall as she waited for him to reply…. Respond….Anything! 

"_**Bloody hell Torres**_ ! You're supposed to be an adult woman whose husband - whom she loves by the way - has just told her he is leaving her for some _**tart**_ he just met! All I am seeing is some schoolgirl attempt at being a Juliet without a bloody balcony….Again.

"I am SICK of this"

Standing in one corner of the cube Ria stamped her foot and folded her arms unable to find further words due to the sheer frustration that had been building up over the past few hours of practicing this 'role' that Lightman was thrusting her into.

"Oh bloody fantastic! First the schoolgirl acting, now the schoolgirl tantrums…." 

"Cal – give her a chance - give her a rest, you two have been at this for 3 hrs now" Gillian Fosters voice invaded the cubes privacy.

"Foster! Thank God. Get in here and take over will you before I throttle her…"

"YES! Dr Foster please….you can do this far better than me, you've done it before…"

"Exactly" The disembodied voice took form as Gillian entered the cube.

"It's not my turn to play '_Mrs Lightman'_ again.

"**Oi**- I am still standing here yer know. Why are you two making it sound like being my wife is such a hardship?" 

There was a sudden flash of kinship, understanding and faint disbelief between the women just before they erupted into hysterical laughter leaving Lightman, hands in midair, mouth gaping, mouthing a silent protest of non comprehension.

Shoving his hands deep in his jeans pockets, Cal watched them for a few moments before becoming frustrated again.

"Yeah, yeah all right – when you two have quite finished with your '_female bonding'_ moment the fact still remains that unless we get this down perfect this maniac will spot us a mile off, so can you two just knock it off now and get back to the case in hand"

The laughter had died down but both women were still grinning and emitting occasional chuckles when they caught each others eye.

Ignoring his business partner Lightman let one of his '_I am about to really lose my temper'_ glares fly in his protégées direction which immediately silenced her giggles.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it Dr Lightman, I just can't"

Rocking on his feet he grinned and turned to Gillian, "There yer go, it's not just me- out of her own mouth, she can't do it, and she can't, so it's time to fish the wedding ring again Foster…"

Gillian was trying out retreat out of the door, "No..no Ria can do it just give her…"

"No..no she can't – and we don't have anymore time, and besides which you fit the bill far more, I mean I am supposed to be walking out on my older, more sensible wife for a young tart, now Torres here could fit THAT role perfectly but…"

Squeals of protest came from both women whom Cal had managed to insult equally in one simple sentence.

He gave a wide toothy grin "I'm right though". 

Hissing loudly through her gritted teeth Ria stormed out of the cube –

"I am going to find the nearest bar, get drunk, accept an indecent proposal from the first decent man I find, and get laid"

"Oh, standard night then…"

"CAL!"

"Wot?"

Foster's face told him exactly '_**wot**_' before she flew out to try and calm the rattled staff member. 

_**xXx**_

"So we know he targets couples where the woman has just been dumped, or slighted, cheated on wotever – then he picks her up when she is feeling most vulnerable, befriends her, woos her but at the same time he is working out a kidnap plan for the cheatin, lying, louse of a male partner…"

"Then.."

Foster took up the thread mainly to prove that she had researched the case as much as he had.

"When he is ready, he kidnaps the man, invites the woman back to his place, drugs her, secures her and then forces her to watch him torture and kill her ex partner before raping her and terrorising her into silence before letting her go"

"And up till now no-one had been able to get anything out of these women until they brought the last two to the Lightman group" Torres finished off the synopsis.

"But now we have worked it out for them, why aren't the FBI taking over?" Loker sounded almost like he was talking to himself.

"Glad you decided to join us here Loker, and where did you get the 'WE' in that statement?"

"Oh right, yeah of course, sorry…When YOU, Dr Lightman, worked it out for them"

"Thank you, nice to know not _**everything**_ escapes your notice Loker"

"It's a fair question nevertheless Cal- Why are we going undercover on this one?"

"Because, dear Dr Foster, despite my amazing work the one thing that still isn't known is what the bloody hell this bastard looks like. So, we are all going in to hit several of his hot spots and hopefully we will be able to spot him before he spots us. You, my dear yet unappreciated wife – Torres in a more minor role as the young trollop who has lured me away from you, but most of the time she will be back here in the lab with Loker and his tribe scrutinising the video feedback. So - we all clear now? You all packed Foster?" 

Without waiting for answers to his questions Lightman grabbed his coat and bag and headed for the lifts.

"Cum on Foster, we've got a 3 hour road trip to discuss our failing marriage history" 

Gillian sighed, scooped up her bags and trotted down the corridor leaving Torres and Loker staring at each other wondering what the hell their boss was getting them into this time…


End file.
